


Unspoken, Twice Promised

by Runespoor



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is no guarantee of a happy ending; duty's the surer way. And hope, between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken, Twice Promised

Duty took her halfway across the world on the white wings of her pegasus, looking for her prince under skies that fell no snow and among people who didn't listen to the wind; duty kept her by his side as he chose not to come home, not right then, not at once, as he wavered and delayed and changed weather-like, her laughing prince who charmed the winds, whose songs inspired hope; duty, and hope, and that word she didn’t breathe even in her most secret heart.

He married her at last, saying the word she had pledged to her heart she would never say, and her heart sore like her pegasus through the morning skies.

He ordered her back on the eve of the final battle of their doomed campaign, with the fleeting pretense to carry news of the front to his Lady Mother, joking that the queen would be happier to see her than she ever was to see him, and she joked back in the same tone; and she flew home because so was her duty, and only let herself cry when she was high in the sky so he wouldn’t see she had lost hope, and her tears, freezing in the frozen wind, tore at her cheeks like grief in her love-bound heart.


End file.
